One of the guys
by Nekocin
Summary: [AUish, one shot, TaichixSora] Written in response to 5trueloves. Sora was considered one of the guys but her bad habit separates her from being truly one.


**Fandom:** Digimon  
**Title:** One of the guys  
**Author/Artist:** Nekocin (tyreling)  
**Theme:** #13 Bad habit  
**Pairing/Characters:** Taichi x Sora  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning:** Taichi is slightly OoC.  
**Disclaimer/claimer:** Digimon doesn't belong to me.  
**Notes/Summary:** _Sora was considered one of the guys until she grew out of their group. _In response to 5 trueloves lj community.

* * *

She was one of the guys; playing soccer, rolling in dirt, keeping up with Taichi Extraordinaire on rainy days and sunny ones. She could kick balls like any guys in the team--perhaps even better. Her aim coordination were better than most of her teammates. Her competitive streak rivaled Taichi's even. She was definitely considered one of the guys.

While her girl friends spent their weekends on shopping -_buying clothes, shoes and accessories_-, painting their long nails -_both toenails and fingernails_- and learning the magic of make-up, Sora would use her time holding matches with the guys, ignoring the dirt -_getting into her shoes, on her clothes and in her hair_- sweating profusely and hung out with Taichi's friends at junk food courts or game shops.

However, no matter how hard she tried to be one of guys, she could not hide one of her flaws that separated her from the other boys and grouped her with the girls. Sora had a bad habit of acting like a mother--caring and strict, sweet and demanding, cool and emotional--to them, especially Taichi, who was prone to accidents in soccer fields.

"Even though soccer is a rough sport, who told you to act rash on the last minute?" she would reprimand Taichi while helping him bandage a wound above his eyebrows.

"I told you to watch out and now look what happens!" she would accuse, while sterilizing the huge red bump on Taichi's forehead and knees.

"Taichi! You're the only guy I know who has more bruises on his face and feet than anywhere else," she would point out as he grinned at her sheepishly, showing his cut lip and swollen ankle for her to nurse.

Taichi used to hate being mothered by a girl his age. He would pout, say something back and refuse to sit still while Sora put iodine on his wounds. But after a while, he let her reprimand his ears off--he got used to her rants. He got used to her bad habit to baby him. Sora's motherly rants became music in his ears. He didn't understand why.

Once Sora hit puberty, she became a whole new person.

She stood out among the guys. Appearance-wise, in fact. Her t-shirt didn't look that flat against her chest any more. Her shorts didn't look normal anymore. And her figure...

Taichi noticed all the changes. Sora was slowly growing out from "_one of the guys_". She was no longer one of them. The guys were looking at her differently.

She is still a girl after all.

And he ran face first into a pole.  
Sora let out a tired sigh, looking down at him with twitching eyebrows as she knelt next to his arm with her first-aid kit resting on her lap.

"One of these days, Taichi--one of these days you're going to lose an eye or something significant to it for your careless attitude. Now, let me see,"

She pushed his hands away from his face and roughly pulled his face closer to inspect the bumps, the bleeding nose and the red imprint. Her eyes had never looked this pretty up close. He couldn't suppress the blush from coloring his cheeks.

He was aware of her growing feminine figure.

"Sora-,"

"Hm?" Sora leaned back.

"Will you go out with me tonight?" he said without thinking.

She stared at him--another bad habit of her was that her answers tended to be unexpected. Like that time when he said something about her hat--_he forgot what it was again_--Sora threw him a glare before snapping at him for being insensitive.

Sora was still staring at him.

Taichi was starting to wonder if he shouldn't have been this direct to her at all and smiled nervously at her.

"...okay," she agreed after a long silence.

He grinned and promptly yelped when Sora decided to fix his broken nose first.

**TheNekoTalks:**

I used to think they would end up together in the anime, but alas... they had not. But that's okay. I adore YamatoxSora as much as I adore TaichixSora. _1 down 4 to go_. Sorry for the OoC.

**_5trueloves_** is a community where the author claims one character and write 5 fanfics wherein the claimed character is paired up with 5 others.

**Thank you for reading!**

**.:Nekocin:.**


End file.
